More Than Just Friends
by Teddy1008
Summary: Fili and Kili owe Legolas a life debt, and they all know it. The three of them are stranded in the forest, alone and away from help. While facing dangers, Fili and Kili learn that elves aren't just all about gracefulness and bows and arrows, while Legolas learns that dwarves aren't just about beards and beer-chugging. In the end, they are more than just friends. They are brothers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize from LOTR/Any of Tolkien's work belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and anyone who was involved with it. No disrespect is intended.**

**Author's Note: Hi! How's it going, everyone? Just got this new idea for this story, I hope you like it! I know I have multiple stories that are going on right now, but blame my imagination! It just insists on a new story the moment I get a starting point. Well, hope you enjoy! Not sure how well this will turn out ... If you find any mistakes, please tell me. Please review at the end, enjoy!**

**In this fic, Fili is 30 and Kili is 25. Unsure of Legolas' age, but older than the dwarf brothers.**

* * *

Fili and Kili both smiled reassuringly at their uncle. "Don't worry, uncle," Fili said, giving Thorin a brief hug, then stepping back to allow Kili to do the same. "We'll be back by three days."

Thorin sighed. "I know," he agreed. "You've never been late before, and I trust both of you." He eyed the two brothers up and down intently. "But promise me that you'll be careful. I don't want you to get hurt."

"We won't," Kili promised with an easygoing smile. "We never do."

"Never?" Thorin raised an eyebrow, and Kili faltered a bit.

"Well ..." He broke off as Thorin chuckled softly.

Then their uncle's face turned serious again. "Fili, Kili, I have a gift for both of you." He saw his nephews' curious looks, and slowly pulled something out of his pockets. He gestured for them to open their hands, then pressed a smooth stone into their outstretched hands. "Something for you to keep," he said softly.

He watched as Kili and Fili examined the smooth stones, running their fingers over the surface. Runes were carved into it, and Thorin involuntarily smiled. "It was mine and your uncle Frerin's. Now it is yours."

"No!" Fili exclaimed, eyes widening. "Uncle, we can't take this! It is yours!"

"Not anymore." Thorin curled his elder nephew's fingers over the stone. "Keep it. And when in doubt and trouble, look at it and remember the comforts of home." Then he tugged out a dagger and handed it to Fili, and a new quiver of arrows to Kili. "Yours, as well. I forged it last night."

Fili felt his eyes burn with tears, and he hugged his uncle tightly. "Thank you," he whispered. Thorin patted his back.

Fili stepped back, tucked the stone safely into a deep pocket and tucked the dagger into his boot, where it was hidden. Kili did the same, except he strung the quiver over his back. "Goodbye," Kili said with a slight smile. "Don't worry, Uncle. We'll be back by three days."

Then the two brothers turned, and strode away, not glancing back. Then they disappeared from sight, and Thorin turned away to enter his house again. Despite his nephews' assurances, he couldn't help but feel that trouble was following them. As usual.

* * *

Fili and Kili wandered into the forest trail. They were now old enough to travel without their uncle watching them. Kili was delighted, because this was his first journey alone with his brother. As the younger of the two, he was deemed less responsible and more reckless. Which was slightly true.

Even during hunting trips, Dwalin or Bofur or sometimes even Balin had accompanied him. Sometimes, if he was not too busy, Thorin watched over him, much to his frustration. Now, he could finally step outside without being treated as if he were still a child.

"Be careful, brother, Fili said as he pulled Kili closer to him. "There are beasts in these woods that should not be thought little of."

While Kili was slightly annoyed at being the 'younger, more reckless' little brother, again, he also felt safe because Fili was caring for him. After all, Fili did have more experience in traveling alone. They were traveling to an old dwarf who had wanted to talk to Thorin, but was too far away to visit. And Thorin was busy taking care of the forge and talking privately with Oin and Dwalin and Balin, much to Fili and Kili's frustrations. The older dwarves wouldn't let them listen on, no matter how many times they asked if they could.

So Thorin had sent his nephews to the old dwarf who lived about a two days' distance away. Then returning to their uncle would take about a day. If nothing went wrong. Fili just hoped that everything would be all right. He glanced at his little brother, who had followed his advice and was now glancing around warily. Fili kept his hands on the hilts of his two swords, just in case.

"Fili," Kili suddenly said.

Fili stopped and looked at him questioningly. "What is it, Ki? Do you wish to turn back? You don't have to come if you don't want to."

Kili looked indignant. "No!" he protested. "That's not it. Of course I want to come." Kili had been given the choice of whether he wanted to come or not, and he had immediately replied that he would. He pouted, and Fili fought the urge to grin at the adorable look on Kili's face. Kili glared at him.

Fili sighed, then couldn't help but give his brother a slight smile. "Well, what is it?" he asked.

Kili bit his lip. "I eavesdropped on Uncle and Balin yesterday," he admitted, then lowered his gaze to the forest ground. Fili stared at him, eyes wide. "Please don't be mad," Kili pleaded. "Please, Fi, I didn't mean to. I was just heading down to the kitchen when I heard Uncle and Balin in Uncle's study. They were talking, Fi! I didn't mean to listen, I just-"

"Kili, I'm not angry," Fili interrupted gently. He raised an eyebrow. "But I'm not sure Uncle will like the fact that you eavesdropped."

"Listened," Kili corrected.

"It's the same thing," Fili said with a roll of his eyes and a kind smile. "But, Kili, how did you listen in without them knowing?"

"They were in a pretty heated discussion," Kili said, sounding slightly miserable and guilty. "They were talking about taking back Erebor."

Fili's eyes widened. Then he realized that they were getting off track, and started walking again. Kili scrambled after him hastily. "Taking back Erebor?" Fili murmured. He glanced at Kili. "No, little brother. Not so soon."

"How do you know?" Kili challenged, a glint in his eyes. "Uncle never let you join in the meetings or listen either!"

Fili didn't reply, only saying, "Come on, Ki. Pick up the pace." He heard Kili huff in frustration, but ignored it. He had actually spoken with Thorin before, privately, when Kili was away training with Dwalin.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Uncle, what are you talking about?" Fili demanded. "Erebor? Erebor is gone. The dragon has taken it away from us."_

_"Not for long," Thorin replied, a grim look on his face. He cupped the side of Fili's cheek, caressing it gently. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain. Oin thinks that the dragon must have been rotten to death."_

_"Rotten to death?" Fili had made a face with a frown. "No, Uncle. Balin told me, during my history lessons. Dragons don't rot."_

_Thorin had merely gazed at him, then quietly said, "Fili, when we set out for the journey to reclaim the mountain, you shall most likely be of age. But Kili will not."_

_Fili stared at his uncle. "What are you saying, Uncle Thorin? Are you saying that Kili will not be able to join?" When Thorin didn't reply, Fili clenched his fists and exclaimed, "I shall not leave my little brother behind!"_

_Thorin sighed. He let his hand drop to Fili's shoulder, saying, "Fili, when you are older, you shall find out that sometimes sacrifices are needed to complete a task." Then he had turned and strode away, leaving Fili to stare after him in dismay._

**FLASHBACK END**

Fili still remembered that clearly, and would never forget it. He would not go anywhere without his little brother.

"Fi!"

Fili heard stones crackling, and the ground gave away underneath him. He cried out, then tumbled down.

"Fili!"

* * *

Legolas was delighted. He would finally be able to step outside into the forest on his own, without a bunch of guards hovering over him. "Thank you, adar!" he had cried, giving Thranduil a hug.

Thranduil smiled. "Do be careful," he had told him softly before giving him a hug back.

Legolas sighed as he ventured deeper into the forest. He was going to the faraway forest, a forest that his adar had never let him go to without being escorted by some of his most trusted guards. As the prince, he was to be protected at all costs, by order of King Thranduil, his father.

Legolas crossed the pathway and then finally entered the forest. Alone, much to his delight. He could not help but break into a relaxed smile. He often felt that when there were others watching him, he could not be himself. Not really. He had to be 'their prince', the responsible, mature elf.

Alone, he could be Legolas. Just Legolas. A rabbit hopped across his path and he stopped to let it travel safely before he continued on. As an elf, he did not like to kill animals unless it was life-threatening. And besides, he had lots of lembas, berries, and nuts packed for the journey, and two water skins. He had promised to be back within two days.

A dwarf would have probably just killed the rabbit. Dwarves. Legolas could not help but snort. Dwarves were ... queer creatures, in his point of view. They were short and fat and were loud. Extremely loud. They roared and swung their axes around like drunken men, when in battle, much to his disdain.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Legolas, if, IF, you see a dwarf, do not speak to him," Thranduil had said to him as he prepared for the journey to the forest._

_"Why not, adar?"_

_"Because dwarves are unnatural creatures. They are vicious and loud and cranky. And not to mention, they have a vast disrespect for animals and nature. Do not speak to him. Just continue on."_

_"But, adar, what if the dwarf is in danger?"_

_Thranduil's eyes had flashed and he growled, "Ignore him. A dwarf would not help an elf if the elf was in danger. Do the same for the dwarf."_

_"Yes, adar."_

**FLASHBACK END**

Legolas sighed. He would not disobey his father's commands.

* * *

Kili dove down, seeing his brother tumbling down the steep but small gorge. He ignored the pain that shot through his shoulder as he tumbled down as well. "Fi!" he cried, terrified. He rolled to a halt and scrambled over to his brother. Then he cried out as burning pain shot through his shoulder. Biting his lip, he shook Fili.

"Fili," he said urgently. "Fili!"

Fili groaned and his eyes flickered open. He blinked rapidly, then groaned again. "Fi, are you all right?" Kili demanded. "Fili, talk to me! Are you hurt?"

"My leg," Fili gasped. He glanced down at it, and Kili winced visibly. Fili's right leg was twisted at an odd angle. "It burns," Fili groaned again, flopping down.

Kili whimpered when Fili placed a hand around his shoulders to draw him nearer. Fili opened his eyes and said, "You're hurt, aren't you?"

Kili shook his head, then bit his lip. "Perhaps I am," he admitted. "I think I wrenched my shoulder out of place as I dived down."

"Reckless," Fili sighed, shaking his head. "Reckless, reckless, reckless."

"All right, I get it!" Kili snapped. He turned his head away so that his older brother wouldn't see the tears that welled up in his eyes. He wiped them away, pretending to clear away his billowing hair, and said, "What are we going to do now?"

Fili bit his lip. "We can't turn back," he said. "We'll never make it to Uncle Thorin. We've wandered off of the forest trail. Now we're lost and injured, and the sun is setting." He sighed. "No one's going to find us, Ki. There's nothing we can do."

As if to contradict his words, a rustle sounded, then someone appeared. But Kili couldn't see the person's face, only his legs, as he was lying down.

"You are hurt."

The voice was soft and quiet, and Kili managed a nod. The person bent down, and Kili glanced up. Then he inhaled sharply and drew back. It was an elf, an elf with tidy, light-coloured hair. He had a fair face, and was dressed warmly and comfortably, but that wasn't what made Kili gasp. The elf was pointing an arrow at him, nocked in his bow.

"Do not try to move, dwarf," the elf said, something that sounded like disgust in his voice. "Or I shall shoot you ere you draw your next breath."

Kili bit his lip, unsure of what to do. Fili inhaled sharply, then exhaled again. Kili glanced at him. His brother's face was pale, perhaps from the pain of his twisted leg. Worry shot through him, but so did pain in his shoulder at the same time and he cried out. He heard the elf leap back, still pointing the arrow at him.

"Please," Kili groaned, biting his bottom lip and leaning forward slightly, ignoring the pain the action caused him. "Have mercy. There is nothing we can do to you."

The elf hesitated, then slowly put away the arrow and bow. Then he shoved Kili back to the ground with his foot none too gently, saying roughly, "Stay down."

Kili had no choice but to obey as the elf searched him and his brother. The elf tugged out his bow and arrow, muttering something under his breath. Something Kili couldn't catch. He closed his eyes in exhaustion. Then he felt a hand pull out the stone his Uncle had given him, and his eyes snapped open.

"No!" he exclaimed.

The elf raised an eyebrow. "Is this stone important to you, dwarf?" he questioned.

"Y-yes," Kili said. He sent a desperate look at the stone held in the elf's hand. He realized that his brother's stone was in the elf's hand as well, and his anxiety grew even more. "P-please."

"Why is it so important to you? What does it do?" the elf insisted.

"It-it was given to me by my uncle," Kili said. "It does nothing, but carry memories. Memories of love that my uncle has given to me."

The elf seemed to hesitate for a while. Then he slowly shoved the stone back into their pockets, saying, "Then you may keep it. But if I find that you have lied, I shall shoot you ere-"

"Ere I draw my next breath," Kili agreed. He sighed and sent a look at the elf. "Please, will you help us? My brother and I are hurt, and we have nothing to treat ourselves with."

The elf stared at him for a few, agonizing moments. He seemed to be lost in a memory. His eyes flashed, and he stepped back. Then he stepped forward again, seeming to make a decision. "Aye. I shall help."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

**Author's Note: Well, how was it? I hope that it was good. Should I continue? Please review, and thanks to those who will/do. For those that didn't, well, still hope you enjoyed. I'll update ASAP, but I swear that I update faster the more reviews I have! Not trying to be pushing for reviews, of course. They just make me happy. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!**

**I was just curious and wanted to try this, but what was your favourite sentence/paragraph/phrase? I just wanted to know, because then it gives me an idea of what my readers like to read. Please answer!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. This story is not meant to violate the rights held by New Line, Tolkien Enterprises, nor any other licensee, nor is any disrespect intended.**

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy! Thanks to all those who reviewed, favourited, followed, etc for the last chapter! And I'm so sorry it took so long to update. So, so, SO sorry for the L.O.N.G. wait! I had a bit of a writer's block. (*sigh* only the second chapter and a writer's block?!) Anyway, Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

"Aye. I shall help."

The moment those words were spoken, Legolas knew that he had disobeyed his father's commands. _Never help a dwarf. _But the pain that was clearly written on both of the dwarves' faces was too much for him. He did not enjoy seeing others in pain.

Legolas bent down and reached for the darker-haired dwarf, but the dark-haired one pushed him away. "Help my brother first," he begged. "He is in more pain than I am."

Legolas frowned at him, saying, "I do not take orders from dwarves." But he pulled the lighter-haired dwarf closer, wincing at the angle the leg was in. The light-haired dwarf was pale. He let out soft moans and whimpers. Legolas quickly examined the leg, turning it over. The leg was broken, and twisted. "I shall have to set it back in its place before I put a splint on it," he said.

The light-haired dwarf opened his eyes and gave him a small nod. "Very well," he said in a quiet voice, though it trembled a bit. "My name is Fili. This is my brother, Kili."

Legolas ignored him, and handed him a piece of tough bark silently. Fili gave him a bewildered look, and he said, "Bite down on it. It will help with the pain." Fili did as he was told, reluctantly putting the bark between his teeth. Legolas could feel Kili's, the dark-haired one, gaze on him. He was obviously worried for his brother.

Legolas gripped the leg, gave it a light squeeze in warning, and wrenched.

Fili _screamed._

Legolas winced at the shriek, and hastily binded it together with what was nearby. Fili was trembling visibly, obviously in pain. "I am sorry," Legolas muttered as he cleaned a scratch up with a wet cloth. "I know it hurts." He cleaned up both of the dwarves in silence. The last thing he did before standing up was tightly wrapping his last handkerchief around a deep cut of Kili's.

The dwarves were still for a few moments, and Legolas frowned, unsure of what to do. Should he continue, or should he stay with the dwarves? He knew that staying was wrong, yet to leave injured others alone without any help ... he shuddered at the thought of it.

"Are you going to leave now?"

Legolas looked down at the source of the voice. Fili, the lighter-haired one, was gazing at him. "We don't mind."

Legolas frowned. He had to make a decision, and now. He considered his options once more. Then he dropped his head as he thought of how angry his adar would be. His wrath would be great. Legolas closed his eyes and sighed through his nose, then murmured, "I shall stay for a while, but you'd best be able to pay me back somehow."

"One day, we shall," Fili promised, sharing a glance with his brother. "We promise."

* * *

It was nightfall, and Fili and Kili had limped along to the nearest shelter - a cave - nearby with the elf. The elf. Fili's eyes slid toward the golden-haired elf, who was looking around at their surroundings with narrowed eyes. He was probably checking for danger. Fili found the elf ... unusual. He, unlike them, glided along gracefully as they stumbled beside him. The elf was composed, and never spoke unless he had to. He kept his thoughts to himself.

"Brother, is this a good idea?" Kili murmured, leaning against the cave wall and closing his tired eyes. "We don't even know his name."

"We don't have any other choice," Fili muttered, grunting softly as he shifted uncomfortably. The ground was hard and damp, and Fili wished that he had sat on a dry spot, like the elf. Fili heard soft snores and he glanced beside him. Kili was sleeping, his eyes shut tightly and obviously worn out.

Fili shifted again. He was very uncomfortable. The ground was damp and Kili's head was leaning on his shoulder heavily. He tried to wriggle a bit farther away to relieve the weight on his already aching shoulder when a voice said, "Do you need help?"

Fili looked up. The elf was watching him through narrowed eyes, a hint of amusement in his eyes. "I would appreciate it," Fili huffed. The elf grinned a bit, but it quickly disappeared from his face. He bent down and gently and quietly lowered Kili to a dry spot in the cave, and covered him with a blanket that he had pulled out of his sack.

Fili sighed in relief, and muttered, "Thank you."

An awkward silence fell between them, until Fili said, "Are yu going to tell us your name?"

The elf just stared at him, until he, rather reluctantly, said, "Greenleaf."

"Greenleaf?" Fili echoed. The name felt familiar, and it sounded familiar. Perhaps his uncle had spoken of him before. "Greenleaf ..." He closed his eyes to think, then his eyes snapped open soon. "Legolas Greenleaf! You are Legolas Greenleaf. My uncle has spoken of you before; he says that you are a prince."

"So are you," the elf, whom Fili thought to be Legolas Greenleaf, countered.

Fili grinned wryly back. "I suppose I am," he agreed. "Well? Are you Legolas Greenleaf?"

The elf sighed. "Aye," he answered quietly. "I am Legolas."

"I am honored to meet you," Fili said with a smile, though he thought of how much Thorin would be roaring at him for treating an elf with such courtesy. But Legolas had saved his brother's life as well as his, and Fili knew that the correct thing to do would be to thank him.

Legolas gave a small murmured, "As am I." A pause, then, "Rest, Master Dwarf. You will need it."

"What for?" Fili questioned with a puzzled look.

Legolas gazed into the distance. A howl made Fili shiver. "Wolves," Legolas said quietly after a while. "You, nor your brother are well enough to return to your home from this far away. Tomorrow at dawn, we shall make our way toward a safer place. A less exposed place. We are vulnerable here."

When Fili did not close his eyes, instead gazing at his sleeping brother, Legolas frowned and said, "Rest, Master Dwarf," once more. This time, Fili obeyed.

* * *

Legolas' back ached from slumping against the tree all night. He had taken the watch for the entire night., and memories and possible things that his adar would say to him if he found out had plagued his mind all night.

Exhausted but unwilling to show it to the two dwarves, he stood up and stretched his muscles. Then he headed over to the two softly snoring dwarves. Legolas placed a hand on the light-haired one - Fili.

"Up, Master Fili," he said quietly. "We should set off."

The dwarf groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Legolas gave him a cool look. "Wake up your brother," he ordered, packing up their stuff. "The quicker we leave, the better it shall be."

"Just where are you planning to go?" a voice demanded.

Legolas turned. Kili, the dark-haired dwarf, was frowning at him. "To a place you do not know of," Legolas answered coolly. "I suggest you follow my lead. We cannot waste any time."

To his relief, the two dwarves began to struggle up, helping each other. He grimaced when Fili hissed in pain and asked, though he didn't face them, "Do you need help, Master Fili? Are you too injured to walk?"

"No, I'm fine," was the half-snarled reply.

Legolas suppressed a smirk. Durin Pride. He had heard of it, from his Adar as well as the rumors of their pride - their pride was so strong that others had muttered about it. And they weren't always compliments.

Another howl made Legolas shiver a bit. And then he realized that they had to head off quicker than he had assumed. Wolves were not so far away. He turned and grimaced when he saw the two brothers leaning on each other, grunting and grimacing in suppressed pain.

With a suppressed sigh, Legolas snapped off two branches, whispering a quick apology to the tree. Then he handed it to the two dwarf brothers. "Here," he said as Fili and Kili stared at them in surprise. "Use this instead of each other's broken forms."

Ignoring the grumbles, he set off at a quick pace, though he occasionally paused to make sure that both dwarves were well and alive. And every time he did so, Kili would hiss, "We're fine! Keep going!"

Then Legolas would tilt his head slightly before murmuring, "Of course, Master Kili."

"How far is it?"

The dwarf's harsh tone made Legolas stop and glance back. Fili was glowering at him. His eyes were bright with fatigue and perhaps pain, and his entire body weight seemed to be lying on the branch Legolas had given him. That was not good. Legolas frowned. Perhaps, even though Legolas had set the leg back, it was still giving him pain.

"Answer my brother, elf!" spat Kili.

Legolas grimaced at the dwarf's quick temper and said, "It shan't be any longer, if you have the patience ... _dwarf_."

"Shut up!" Kili snarled, eyes wild with fury. Legolas jerked back when the dwarf swung a fist at him in his temper. "Shut up!"

Legolas shoved the dwarf to the ground, though taking in mind his recent injuries. Kili, in the meanwhile, was having a massive tantrum. "We'll all die in this cursed place!" Kili was shrieking. "We're both too injured! We can't walk, it's too far! We're all going to die because of wolves and we can't do anything about it!"

Suddenly, he burst into tears. Legolas bent down, ignoring Fili's slight intake of breath. _I won't harm him_, Legolas silently told Fili. He stared the light-haired dwarf in the eyes until Fili gave a slight nod.

Feeling more reassured, Legolas placed a hand on Kili's shoulder, ignoring the dwarf's jerk.

"I ... I want to go home," Kili was weeping into his arms. "I want t-to see Thorin again! I ... I w-want to get out o-of here."

Legolas silently rubbed the dwarf's back as thoughts plagued him. Would they really die? A shiver of fear ran through him and up his spine when another howl was heard.

* * *

**End of Chapter Two**

**Author's Note: Please REVIEW! It'll make me so much happier! **


End file.
